The Summer Everything Changed
by Jazzy mire
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha are rivals,being equal in everything.They hate eachother's guts.Summerbreak is finally here and Kazuha and her family are going to their summer beachhouse as usual.Heiji and his family are to spend their summer there to,as her next door neighbor.Even worse is that Kazuha and Heiji's fathers are new BestFriends. Full summary inside. Rated T.
1. What are you doing here?

CHAPTER 1

A story requested by The Golden Lilys Secret. I hope she likes it and you guy's too of course. Review if you want more, heck, review if you hated it, just review. ;)

Summary:

Heiji and Kazuha are rivals in school, being equally in everything. They really hate each other's guts. Now summer break is finally here and Kazuha and her family are going to their summer beach house as usually. But someone up there must really hate Kazuha. Since Heiji and his family are to spend their summer there to, as Kazuha's next door neighbor...Getting it even worse is that Kazuha and Heiji's fathers are new Best Friends. Now can they send their summer together? Crimes come and go, parties at the beach, ice-creams and bathing suits every day... Will love blossom? After all there is a very fine line between love and hatred.

BEACH HOUSE RIVALS

Kazuha Toyama was excited; the final exam results came back, she was eager to see her results, why you say? Her long time rival, Heiji Hattori, they always tied whenever they tried to outdo each other, but this would be the tie-breaker, Kazuha would score higher on the text then him, she couldn't wait to see his look of defeat. The teacher came in, telling the students their results came back, everyone groaned, aside from the pony-tailed girl of course. The girl literally shook in her seat waiting for the test paper to hit her desk, the teacher must've decided he had all the time in the world because he was going slowly as a fricking turtle, Kazuha wasn't taking that too well. When the girl's teacher finally gave her the paper, Kazuha snatched it and glared at her teacher, how dare he make her wait? It doesn't matter she got the test, eagerly she scanned the paper, Kazuha got a one hundred and ten percent, beat that Heiji.

The students glared behind Kazuha's back, knowing full well that she probably passed the test and that her rival was going to show up soon, having the same grade as her, it happens every day. Just like everyone predicted, except the girl herself, Heiji Hattori, strolled in with his test paper. Kazuha glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd be long dead be now, Heiji sneered and cockily waved his paper in front of her face, the girl's anger rising steadily. Swiftly with attitude she snatched the paper from his hand, reading his results, the boy somehow getting her results, did the same thing. Both of their eyes widened, they got the same grade! How could this happen? The teacher and students signed the two acts as if this never happened before. Heiji spoke first out of the two.

"How could I get the same grade as you? I know I did better than this if this is what you got." He insulted, Kazuha face was flushed with anger.

"What, ahou? That should be my line! Every time we get the same results, I think you're cheating or something!" Kazuha yelled at him.

"Me? Cheating? You must have me mixed up with someone else...*Cough* Toyama.*Cough*" He shot back her, all the students gasped and looked at Kazuha to see how she'd reacted.

The girl felt something snap, raising her fist she intended to punch the boy right in the face, but since he was a master at kendo, he was able to block her attack. Heiji sneered at her, this fueled her anger, she continued throwing punches at him, not showing any signs of stopping, he blocked all of them though, not looking like he'd get tired anytime soon. The teacher didn't stop the fight, it had become a regular schedule for almost anyone who had class with Kazuha and Heiji, and they'd tire themselves out...eventually. Then the bell went off, all the students rushed out the room, even the teacher, only leaving the rivals in the class. Both just stood there and glared, not thinking about moving, just wanting for their rival to look away, Momoe a friend of the girl's slid the door open, making Kazuha turn to look at her. Heiji smiled, Kazuha gasped realizing her mistake, and her friend was oblivious to all this only focusing on the task at hand.

"Kazuha," she said, stopping the two from starting an argument again."Remember? You have to go to the beach house with your father; you have no time to argue with Hattori." The girl's eyes widened remembering the trip her father and her go on every summer. Throwing one last glare at Heiji, Kazuha thanked Momoe and rushed out the school building. Heiji sneered until he was sure she was gone, beach house huh? His family and him were going to one, though, there's was no way they'd end up seeing each other, right? He dismissed his thoughts and walked out the classroom.

XxXx

The beach, the beach house, how could she forget the beach house? It was like a tradition, they did it every summer, only Hattori could make her forget something so important. Kazuha stopped running, too tired to continue running, this gave her time to mentally bash Hattori. She hated his spiked hair, his cocky sneer, his walk, how most of the girls swoon over him, how they're equally at everything they compete against, well, besides detective work. The girl was surprised at how fast she got home, she should bash on Hattori more often.

Kazuha opened the front door and was greeted with her father looking slightly annoyed with her for being late. She looked at him, her eyes giving an apology, before rushing upstairs to get ready for the trip. The girl took her time picking out clothes to wear during vacation, wanting to be able to be satisfied with her clothes, much to her father's displeasure. Plus she had to change out of her uniform, which meant a quick shower, when she was finally ready to leave her father was ready to pull his hair off his head. Kazuha smiled brightly as they driven off to their beach house, nothing would or could screw up her trip, especially that Hattori, she shook her head, no, she wouldn't think of him, it'd mess her relaxation up.

She gazed out the car window from the passenger side, though, it wouldn't hurt to wonder what he was doing right now.

XxXx

Heiji Hattori really didn't want to go to his parents beach house, he wanted to stay home and solve cases the whole summer, but both of them objected the request, saying they rarely have family vacations together. So here Heiji was, sulking in the back-seat of the car, wishing he was anywhere but here, learning that he might see Toyama worsened his mood, the parents ignored their son's behavior, and he does this often when he doesn't get what he wants. They'd have to snap him out of that eventually.

The spiked haired boy didn't want to admit it, but he wondered where and what his rival was doing right now, as their car pulled up in front of the house.

XxXx

Kazuha was happy when they finally made it to the beach house, throughout the whole car ride was complete silence, and it was unnerving. She stretched her muscles, and then looked around her house as she brought her bags in; it's been awhile since she's been here, huh? The girl missed this place, it had one of the few memories she remembered having with her late mother, that's why she loved this place and yes, that's how long this tradition was. When the girl entered her room, immediately she began unpacking, knowing where she wanted everything, it didn't take long for her to finish. Then came her special box, it had all kinds of ribbons Kazuha wore, one of them were green, the green ribbon was worn out, but looked like it was taken care of by the owner, she brought the ribbon to her chest and clinched it.

After what seemed forever, Kazuha put the ribbon back in the box and picked herself up from her bed, deciding she'd go for a walk along the beach, hopefully it wasn't too hot today. The girl left the house after telling her father where she'd be and whistled a soft tune while walking to the beach, she used to sing the song when she was just a child, and Kazuha didn't know why she suddenly remembered it now. Unfortunately, her song came to a complete stop when she saw a familiar spiked haired boy at the beach, in disbelief she quickly turned another direction and took off before the boy could see her.

XxXx

Heiji heard a gasp from behind, he waited a few seconds before turning around to see the owner of the voice, but he only saw a pony-tail swishing back and forth before the person was gone. There was only one person, no, one girl who had a pony-tail, was that Toyama? No, there was no way that was her, there were billions of beach houses out there, and why would she be here? Sighing he took one more look at the beach's ocean before walking back to his vacation home. Wondering how he'll survive this vacation with his sanity still intact.

XxXx

No way, what is that ahou doing here? He didn't mention anything about his vacation, like he usually would, he'd brag on and on about it until Kazuha told him to shut-up, making an argument began. She dismissed the idea of him being here, she probably was seeing things because the girl was used to Hattori being around her, not in that way of course, like in an annoying bully, he was there to make her miserable, yeah, that's right. Kazuha would wait for her father to come back from where ever he was before she decided to do anything, plus she didn't want take any chances of seeing that stupid Hattori if he was here.

XxXx

When he returned home, he was surprised and disappointed; there was lunch on the table. Shizuka walked in and replied to Heiji's unasked question. Simply saying that his father had made a friend and promised each other that they would have lunch together, both bringing their families of course. Heiji had to stop a groan that was about to escape his lips, he just walked around a beach, now he has to meet his father's friend plus his family, this summer really wasn't working in his favor, huh? The boy thought it couldn't it worse as he walk with his mother to meet up with his father at the meeting place, he was horribly wrong, he'd soon learn.

XxXx

Kazuha was waiting with her father and his friend, for the man's family to show up before they'd order. She silently hoped the family would show up soon, the waitress seem to be getting irritated with them. The man jumped up, implying his family finally showed up, Kazuha sighed relieved. It didn't last long, though, when she saw their son, Hattori Heiji, she gawked at him, then he did the same when he saw her, both parents were confused, did they already know each other?

Then out of nowhere both pointed at each other, yelling at the same time.

"What are _you _doing here?" they exclaimed at the same time.

The vacation just got _worse_.

CHAPTER 1 END

Hey guy's I want you to help me on something: Do you think I should redo My first fanfic eva Kazuha:The day her mask slipped? I read over it a few days ago and saw all kinds of crap I messed up. D:  
So tell me in the reviews if I should leave it or redo it, thanks.  
-JAZZYMIRE


	2. Unacceptable

CHAPTER 2

THE SUMMER EVERYTHING CHANGED

I'm sorry this is posted late, but rejoice that it's here, better late than never right? ^ ^  
Please forgive me~  
As away for me to apologize this chapter is longer than the last one, didn't think I had it in me either. ;)

XxXx

The two rivals stood there, still pointing an accusing finger at the other, giving the other best dirty look they could muster. The parents looked back and forth, it seemed they knew each other, but not in a good way. Shizuka was about to cut in, but Kazuha started talking. Well, she started demanding answers.

"Why is this Ahou here?" She screamed, making everyone cover their ears from the sudden loudness. Her father, Toyama, answered her question.

"This is my friend's son, Heiji Hattori, but it looks like you already know one another so there shouldn't be any need for introductions." He said, taking the left seat next to her rivals father, Heiji flashed another sneer before taking a seat next to his mother, who was also sitting in the right seat, next to her husband. The only seat left was the one between her father and Heiji, Kami must really hate her, and she didn't make any indication of sitting down. Glaring, not a Heiji, but her chair, she wished it would vanish so she wouldn't have to sit next to that spiked haired ahou. Kazuha's father was growing impatient.

"Kazuha Toyama," He exclaimed, making his daughter jump."Have a seat this instant; I will not have you embarrass me in front of my friend."  
Mumbling something, the girl complied; slowly she sat down cautiously, scowling at Heiji, who was smiling like the most innocent being in the world,_ yeah right_. His fake innocent smile, made her scowl deepen, while his smile grew bigger, happy to know that he was the source of Kazuha's distress. She was seething by now, scaring the poor waitress that came by to take their order, Kazuha literally growled out her order, making the waitress jump, the boy was snickering the whole time, especially when her father started scolding her. On the bright side, the waitress made sure that they got their food faster than they expected. Heiji mutter something about Kazuha, which earned him a quick hit to the gut.

Heiji was now glaring at her, while Kazuha flashed a mischievous smile, before putting a spoonful of food in her mouth. The boy wanted to flip her off, but his mother, Shizuka, was staring at him as he lifted his hand, warning him not to do anything stupid, well, not while she's watching.  
The spiked haired boy played with his food, moving it aimlessly around his plate. When he wasn't irritating Kazuha, he was bored, it was fun for him, to see her face grow red from anger, it was hard to describe the feeling, but he knew it was a good a one, that's why he'll have annoy the girl for the rest of this vacation, starting with this lunch. Grinning to himself, Heiji put a meat cube in his spoon and slowly bended the spoon back, aiming at the girl next to him.

Kazuha was just eating her food innocently, for once, when some type of food hit the side of her face, she flinched in her chair, startled. Then she heard someone's snickers, Heiji's snickers, the girl went from startled to angry, the boy ignored her, not ceasing his laughter. Kazuha got her spoon while he was laughing and picked a carrot from her dish, aiming it at the laughing boy. When he finally notice what she was doing it was too late, her carrot in mid air, hitting Heiji square in the face. He almost fell out of his chair, causing Kazuha to laugh this time, the girl was laughing so hard she grabbed her sides like it was her life line. Heiji was not amused as he stared at her, a scowl placed on his features; it made the girl laugh harder.

Their parents weren't paying attention to them, to engross in their conversation on politics. Heiji shot another meat cube at Kazuha, but she ducked and it hit her father. The table was silent as the meat slowly slides down his face, until it made a 'Clunk' noise as it hit the table. _Oh fudge_ was the only thing that crossed the teenager's mind as Kazuha's father looked at them. They both avoided the eyes of the adults at the table. Her father got a napkin and wiped the meat juice off his face and began talking.

"We only have one thing to say to you," Toyama and the other adults looked at each other and back at the teenagers."Food Fight!" He bellowed as all the adults, including himself, jumped up and started throwing their food at their children, Kazuha shrieked, Heiji yelped, both tried to cover themselves, it was futile. Kazuha figured this out and started grabbing her vegetables, her rival caught on also and grabbed a handful of meat cubes and looked at Kazuha she nodded, and it was a silent truce between them, for now. They started throwing their food pieces one by one at their parents.

That's how their lunch went, throwing food at one another, everyone was smiling, and even the rivals were on okay terms, occasionally arguing. The food fight had to stop eventually; they were running out of food. That and the waitress came by, gawking at the mess they made. The food was all over the floor and the people who threw it.  
Kazuha's father cleared his throat and looked at the waitress.

"Check please." He said with a poker face, causing everyone at the table to giggle. The waitress started complaining, but Hattori came in and slipped a fifty in her hand, which ceased her nagging. She walked away happy to clean up the mess they made, Kazuha sighed, she thought they were about to get kicked out, unconsciously, her eyes found their way to Heiji, who was looking disgusted about the food all over him.

"Ugh, it's slimly," He cringed his nose in distaste."I need a shower." Kazuha stared at him in disbelief before cracking up. Her amusement got a hold of the boy's attention.

"What's so funny?" Heiji demanded.

"A girl," She gasped between laughs."You're acting like a girl!" she exclaimed, laughing again. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I do not!" He exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing, girly." Kazuha snorted, Heiji burrowed his eyebrows, showing his irritation with the girl.

"I'm not girly," He sneered."I just like to be clean unlike some filthy tomboy I know- Ouch!" Heiji doubled over, clutching his stomach, courtesy of Kazuha.

"Why you ahou-" Shizuka cut her son off, grabbing him by the ear.

"Quit your bickering, we are going home to clean up," She then looked at Kazuha."After that we are going to the beach with the Toyama's."  
Their eyes widened at that, Heiji tried to protest, but Shizuka silenced him and dragged him away by his ear. Leaving Kazuha to wonder how she wasn't going to show up at the beach like everyone planned, it's not like they wanted her there right. So it shouldn't matter if she went or not, Kazuha definitely wasn't planning on going if Heiji was going to be there, she didn't want another repeat of _this_, she looked at their table, yep, everything was..._Filthy_. That was the only word she thought that could describe the mess they made while she and her father exited the restaurant and into their car, Kazuha looked over at the Hattori's, the girl had to suppress a laugh as she climbed into their car, Shizuka was still holding Heiji by the ear while scolding the boy, her son whining for her to let go.

Throughout the whole car ride, Toyama was telling his daughter she was going to the beach with him and the Hattori's, despite Kazuha's protests. Her father told her she should feel lucky, he was allowing her to wear a bathing suit; she thought about all the cute boy's that could be at the beach waiting for her, Kazuha changed her mind, saying she'll go. Toyama thought he notice his daughter have a lecherous glint in her eyes, but dismissed it as him seeing things, his innocent Kazuha wasn't capable of having such a look...Right? The girl sat in the car, just because she had to go doesn't mean she was supposed to keep them company. Kazuha was going to enjoy herself, flirt with boys and maybe get a slight tan. That was her plan so far.

When they arrived home, well, to their beach house, Kazuha ran up stairs to get her various bathing suits and decide what to wear, hearing her father groan as she went up the stairs. The first one was hot pink two piece, it clung to her curves, too clingy, also really tight and it was kind of revealing to her chest, it made her uncomfortable, she wanted to look good, maybe even sexy, but this made her seem too easy, Kazuha didn't want that, she threw the swimming suit on her bed and went through her closet for another swimming suit. The second one was an orange like color, it was a one piece which revealed her back, it was better than the last one, but, how could she say it? It was kind of too innocent; she didn't want to seem bashful either, just between. She sighed, throwing yet another swimming suit on her bed; this was taking longer than she anticipated.

Then she pulled another one out, Kazuha thought for sure this was the one, it was a two piece bathing suit, the pattern was a zebra one, she liked it, wasn't too shy, nor too bold for her type of character, whatever her character was. Congratulating herself silently she slipped a very baggy sweat shirt on, it stopped at her knees, good, her father wouldn't see it until they were at the beach. She practically skipped down the stairs; Toyama surprised by how cheerful she was acting, quirked an eye brow at her, but left it alone. They didn't take the car, since the beach was just down the street from their house, the walk involved Kazuha daydreaming about the supposedly hunky men at the beach, causing her to occasionally to run into a lamp post or stumble. Frankly her father was embarrassed to be seen with the ditz of a daughter. Toyama hoped Kazuha didn't get her clumsiness from his genes, but her mother was a graceful thing and he did kind of found himself falling and dropping things.

XxXx

The Hattori's were waiting for the Toyama's to show up. During this time Heiji sat around guessing people's (Females) bathing suits, so far he got every single guess right, it was beginning to bore him. He wonder when the Toyama's would finally show up, they were probably late because of Kazuha, knowing her she was having a fashion montage in her room, deciding what she'll wear to the beach. The boy looked up, speak of the devil, the family finally showed up, but it seemed they were in their own worlds, his rival seemed to be in her own world daydreaming about some boy's no doubt, you could tell by her glazed eyes and the blissful smile she had. It irritated him for some reason, he doesn't know why it just does, Heiji didn't like how Kazuha made him feel these things he couldn't identify, maybe if he caught her attention the feeling would go away, it always go away after he successfully annoys the crap out of Kazuha.

"Ahou." He sneered at the girl, breaking her out of her daydreaming state.

"Girly." She sneered back at him, only Heiji could ruin her daydreaming.

"Tomboy."

"Ellery Queen fanatic."

"Touché."

"I'm disappointed; I thought you'd have a witty comeback for that." Kazuha mocked, grinning at him.

"You pervert." Heiji said, catching Kazuha off guard, making the boy smirk.

"W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

"I saw the look on your face," Heiji taunted."You were daydreaming about guys weren't you?" He couldn't stop a sly smile from spreading across his face; it was too rich to see the girl like this. She was fumbling with her words, not knowing what to say or how to reply to what he said, she was silently fuming. Kazuha finally gave a frustrated sigh and marched off.

"You win this round, Ahou!" Kazuha yelled over shoulder before stomping away, screw that Hattori, always being a...Hattori. She sighed, maybe a swim could calm her down, or she could talk to some cute boy's like she planned, Kazuha then notice her surroundings, there barely anyone here, now that she thought about it, they were here pretty late, the sun should be setting soon, that means no hot boy's. This was becoming a disaster for her, guess she should go for a swim, the girl started peeling off her sweat shirt, not noticing her rival was watching.

XxXx

Heiji just laid on his towel, watching the girl storm off, he was curious of what she was doing when she stopped walking wildly. He started blushing when he saw her  
about to take off her sweat shirt, he wonder what swim suit she was wearing. Probably a two piece zebra patterned one, the boy's face was crimson when he found out his guess was right about her clothing, and he didn't think she'd wear something like that. He looked away when the girl entered in the water, not wanting to acknowledge that Kazuha might be..._Attractive_.

XxXx

Kazuha felt so relaxed swimming, the feeling of the water was enough to calm her nerves, and she wasn't that far out, just far enough for her to be able to swim down a little. The girl swam in circles, doing loops, or just relaxing in the water for awhile before swimming back up for oxygen and diving back in. Kazuha felt a sharp pain in her side, but ignored the feeling, it didn't hurt that bad. Somehow her thoughts drifted back to Heiji, she thought about how cocky the idiot was, how they've fought for so many years only to come out in ties every single time. When she thought about it, it was kind of amusing to her, she smiled, and they fought about the stupidest things sometimes.

Her smile didn't last for long, she felt a sudden pain shoot through her body, Kazuha opened her mouth as if to scream, but since she was under water, bubbles were the only thing that escaped her mouth. She started choking, bringing one of her hands to her neck as if it'd help her situation, the girl's other hand reaching out, trying to stretch out of the water.  
All of Kazuha's struggling was pointless, no one knew she swam out this far, the girl felt herself crying, she didn't want everything to end like this, Heiji, she still hasn't beat him yet, she won't die until then.

Using her sudden strength, she shot up from the water and waved he arms back and forth. She couldn't scream because she was trying to get air before she fell back in. As the water swallowed her, Kazuha thought she saw a spiked haired boy jumping in the water, but there was no way that was Hattori. The girl's vision started blurring. As she sank deeper and deeper before she finally fainted due to lack of oxygen.

XxXx

Heiji felt something was wrong when he didn't see Kazuha emerge from the water; he tried to reassure himself that she was okay and everything was fine, it didn't work. He stood up, but refrained himself from jumping into the ocean, he paced back and forth waiting to arise from the water, Heiji wasn't disappointed. When he saw her body sprang up, the boy was about to let out a relieved breath, until he notice her arms waving crazily in the air before sinking back in. After witnessing this, Heiji didn't hesitate to jump in the water after the girl, using every ounce of his energy to get to her before the unacceptable happens.

CHAPTER 2 END

XxXx

Okay, I'm going to have to end it there, my hands are killing me.  
Now guy's don't kill me because of the cliffhanger, it's how I roll :P *Is shot*  
I would've got this finished but I had to be somewhere and The Legend of Korra season finale was on, so yeah don't blame me blame...Okay blame me XD Anyways hoped you enjoyed, please review if you want to see more.  
Bye~ ;)  
-JazzyMire


End file.
